


As you wish

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dread Pirate Roberts - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, Princess Bride, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a good boyfriend, Sam is protective, Sambriel, Stab at jpad because why not he's adorable, domestic!sabriel, gabriel is self concious, house of wax - Freeform, princess buttercup, westley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel decide to have matching outfits for Halloween this year, but gabriel doesn't think he deserves the part</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish

***

 

"Gabriel! I'm not shaving a moustache just for a single stupid night!"

Sam slammed a microwave dinner into oven and set the timer, as he did, his boyfriend Gabriel stormed into the room, but didn't go too far past the doorframe. "This is my single favourite day of the year, it's not stupid. Halloween is the only holiday I actually got to get away from my family on. You know that Sam." 

Sam sighed, bowed his head and leaned against the countertop. They'd been talking about their costumes for weeks- or at least Gabriel had. They decided together that they were going as a matching set- Princess Buttercup and Dread Pirate Roberts. He'd been so excited and Sam loved how giddy Gabriel got around this time of the year. Sam certainly didn't want to make his Amber eyed boyfriend upset on the day he prized more than the day of his own birth. "I'm sorry for saying it's stupid- it's just I don't want to have to change my appearance to make a character seem more realistic- I mean, I could be my own personalised 'dread pirate Roberts'"

"'Dread Pirate Winchester'..."   
The shorter man placed a hand to his stubble and scratched it curiously, until he gave in. "You don't have to have a moustache, but you MUST wear all the leather."

Sam paused, but then as he looked down at the other man, he saw his adorable puppy dog pout, and just had to submit. "As you wish. And I get to ration all the candy we have after tomorrow night so you don't turn into a flesh marshmallow that sits on the lounge all day and can't move."

Gabriel's mouth opened wide, his eyes too, but sam just grinned and took it as a gesture to push Gabriel up onto the island bench and place his mouth onto Gabriel's own. Gabriel tried to squirm away at first, disagreeing, but eventually gave in as sam trailed down his collar bone with kisses then back up to the short mans mouth. "You're gonna look adorable in a blonde wig."

"Great. I've always wanted to be the character that is the centre of all misogyny." Gabriel freed the words from their joined lips, followed by the quiet ding of the oven timer going off.

 

***

"Gabe? You almost ready?"  
Sam rapped on the bathroom door before putting the finishing touches on his costume. The thick fabric that was wrapped around his waist was tight, so sam loosened it more than once trying to shift into a more comfortable way. 

Earlier on this morning, Sam was dull eyed, sleepy and annoyed when he realised what day it was. Gabriel's joy had gotten to the point of sickening, and Sam didn't think either of them would survive the night. 

But as Sam pulled over the final boot of his costume, he grinned eagerly. Maybe it was because that his character literally emanated confidence, or that there was so much sugar floating around in the air (that sam had inhaled too much to be healthy) that made him feel a surge of excitement through his veins. Either way, even now sam was joyful. All they were going to do was hand out candy to the children that came to their door till 9:30, then head to a bar. Nothing too glamorous, but that seemed enough for Gabriel so it was enough for sam.

Sam searched for the clock on the lounge room wall. The kids would be arriving soon. Sam waited patiently for another ten minutes before finally giving in. "Gabe hun? What are you doing in there?"

Sam knocked on the bathroom door again. no answer. Until he pressed his ear up the the door.

A low, quiet sob was garbling itself into Sam's ear, and his eyes widened worriedly  
"Babe!"

Rattling the door handle frantically, sam finally managed to push it open. 

Sam gasped slightly; makeup clattered all over their bathroom, a blonde wig scattered and spread out across the tiled floor, and curled up in the clawfoot bathtub, Gabriel had his head resting His hands. And to Sam's shock, he was shaking.

Naturally and as if on instinct, sam ran over to him and sat down. "Gabriel? What's wrong?"

Sam carefully rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder but he shrugged away angrily. "Sam- go away"

"You can tell me babe. I'm here for you and I love you."  
Gabriel looked up at Sam's face. Sam now realised how long he'd actually been oblivious to his boyfriends crying. His eyes were bloodshot to all hel and his lips were puffy from blubbering. Gabriel's face fell back into his own forearms again and he resumed his whimpering "Hey. Hey shhhhh. It's ok"  
Sam wrapped his arm awkwardly around Gabriel's shoulder and he rested his messy hair into Sam's chest. 

The two of them sat there for a long while, and sam stayed silent as he listened to the uneasy wheezes of Gabriel's sobs, then eventually the harsh breathing that he let out. 

"I don't think I want to go see anyone tonight sam"

Gabriel croaked. Sam nodded his head which rested on top of Gabriel's. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm-"  
Gabriel took an extremely deep breath and as he let it out "not pretty enough. To be Buttercup. I know it's dumb but I feel like I'm too ugly to portray someone so good looking."

Sam made complete sure Gabriel had finished talking before he spoke again. "Oh honey... You're so beautiful you have no idea do you? You were already more beautiful than anything I dared to dream."

Sam planted a kiss onto his head. Gabriel shrugged, secretly understanding the refrence. Sam knew his princess bride. cramped up in the bathtub, Gabriel answered. "It's not just that- I've always been ok with cross-dressing, or wearing clothes that are stereotypically female... Makeup too- I don't know why, but I'm scared to go out there and watch people mock me. This time feels different somehow."

"Nobody will mock you- if anything you will get hit on! I was planning to have to beat up someone tonight for buying you a drink without me knowing. I mean, I do that every time we go out in public, but you know what I mean..."  
Sam blushed slightly and Gabriel followed in suit. "Look. If you don't want to go, we don't have to. There's heaps off things we can do here together that'll be just as fun- if not even more."

"What are you suggesting?" With a croaky voice and a raised eyebrow Gabriel looked up at sam, and as if he'd never been crying he snapped back to his normal mischievous self, even for just a few seconds before going back to the weary, anxious, fearful character sitting curled up inside a bathtub, fully clothed.

"Well first of all we have to take care of all these kids, because God knows what crazy thing they'll prank us with this year if we don't, and I'm sure you'll be excited to tell them some of your ideas on how to prank other houses, you can cook us up some dinner, because you know how horrible I am at cooking, then maybe we can watch some sort of scary movie- house of wax maybe- I know you like the look of that boyfriend dude. The one that dies-"

"He's hot!"  
Gabriel sniffled and Sam could feel his smirk "not as hot as you though."

"Better be."   
Sam grinned. "And maybe after all of that... We will see where everything goes ok?"

"Oh you mean you'll-"

"I said we will see where it goes ok?"

Sam stood up, and began packing up all of the makeup Gabriel had somehow acquired without a single side glance from any of the cashiers whilst gripping onto Sam's waist for dear life. Then Sam picked up he the wig and its small tiara that was now snapped in half. "I threw it..."

Gabriel looked down abashedly. "It's ok! Don't worry."  
Sam placed it into the bin next to the sink, and walked back over to the bathtub. "Cmon. Let's go answer the door for some little gremlins and witches."

Gabriel gripped Sam's large Palm and was pulled up easily. Sam pressed his lips down to Gabriel's and pulled him close as they walked to their front door, grabbing the candies placed ready for all the children's arrival. "Hey Sam?"

Gabriel looked down at his feet. "Yeah Gabe?"

"You're Gorgeous too. You know- If your love was a grain of sand... Mine would be a universe of beaches."

***


End file.
